Unexpected Blessings
by ABANDONEDGOTORILEYL.POTTER
Summary: What if Sirius found something, his destiny even, in a cardboard box in the back of Honeydukes. Sorry for crappy summery but I don't want to ruin it. Romance later on but not now.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Blessings

Authors Note

I was thinking the other day….

Minions: Great Job, Trish. I didn't think you had it in yourself.

Me: Shut Up! And while I was thinking, I thought of the most ADORABLE idea for a FanFiction and I couldn't resist.

So I now present to you my new FanFic: Unexpected Blessings

Chapter 1…March 3rd, 1978

Sirius Black, 18 years old and a recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, found himself once again in the small village of Hogsmeade on a cold, rainy day. And it was kind of surprising that it wasn't snowing in early March like it usually would in Scotland.

Why was Sirius there exactly you might ask? Well, as lame as it sounds, he was simply just grocery shopping for the large house him and Remus were currently staying at. Sirius was also getting potion ingredients for Wolfsbane Potion and for obvious reasons.

After the groceries/potion ingredients were shrunk and safely tucked into the pocket of his jacket, he decided to take a walk and get some fresh air as it seems it is hard to come across in times like these.

As he walked past Honeydukes (After going in, of course), Sirius heard a loud terror filled wail coming from the back of the shop.

Curiosity swam through Sirius' veins as he journeyed to the source of the cry and what he found surprised him to say the least.

In a medium sized cardboard box with the words "Licorice Wands: Family Pack" on the sides of it resided a small baby girl with a small tuft of curly black hair on top of her tiny head. She had on a pair of warm pink and white footie pajamas and was wrapped in a soft white blanket.

Sirius, you could say or think, instantly fell in love with the baby girl as soon as he laid eyes on her. He gently picked the crying baby girl up into his arms and started to rock her. "Hello there little one. You shouldn't be out here all by yourself." Sirius told the infant in a gentle, hushed tone. She stopped crying and looked at him in curiosity with her light brown eyes. Sirius smiled at her and looked inside the box and found a note at the bottom.

He cautiously picked up the note and read:

_To whoever finds her:_

_This is my daughter and she was born on March 1__st__, 1978 at 11:59 PM. I can't take care of her because the Death Eaters have found me and don't know about her yet._

_Please, if you find this, Love her. Care for her. Never let her go._

And that was it. He turned his gaze back to the baby girl and smiled. "How about we go home, Hmm?" He asked her. All she did in response was cuddle into his chest further and sighed in comfort before falling fast asleep.

And with that note (no pun intended), he owled a letter to James, walked into 3 Broomsticks and used their floo to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remus, James and Lily were in the living room playing Exploding Snap at 'Moony and Padfoot's Place' as the group of friends had now dubbed it. The house, more like mansion, was located in a secluded valley in Scotland not very far from Hogsmeade. The house itself was on a 96 acre plot of land so there was plenty of room to explore.

Back to James, Lily and Remus (Peter had a meeting or something), they were simply enjoying the game when an owl with 2 scrolls of parchment flew in from the window and landed on James' shoulder.

James was surprised at first then he grew more and more concerned and curious of what the hell happened.

He immediately accepted the letter and the owl flew off to the post office he was originally from. "Who's it from, Prongs?" Remus asked him confused. "I don't know…..but there is only one way to find out." He said as he began to un-scroll the given letter. It was finally opened and, after Lily and Remus' insistence, began to read aloud:

"_Prongs,_

_After I went grocery shopping (I know….it still sounds lame. I haven't found an awesome way of saying it yet) I decided to take a walk…don't know why. It just seemed like a good idea at the time._

_And after I passed Honeydukes (Yes, Moony, I am a good friend and bought you chocolate…..seriously you need help) I heard a….cry of some sort. And what I found…well…you will know in about 2 seconds. But I found something…in an empty licorice wand box. This would be a good time to look at the second scroll of parchment."_

All three friends stared at each other before James started to read the second scroll of parchment.

_To whoever finds her:_

_This is my daughter and she was born on March 1st, 1978 at 11:59 PM. I can't take care of her because the Death Eaters have found me and don't know about her yet._

_Please, if you find this, Love her. Care for her. Never let her go._

Not even leaving any time for the three adults to process what James had just read, Sirius walked out of the fireplace holding, as Lily had dubbed, the cutest thing in the history of mankind.

"We got a new pack mate." Sirius whispered as he transfigured a bassinet and laid the sleeping baby inside.

"Are you sure about this, Pads? You're only what, 18?" Remus pointed out. "What do you expect me to do, Moons? Leave her out in the cold or place her in an orphanage where she would be treated like a pet in Magical Mergenerie? Nu-uh I don't think so." Sirius answered back softly gazing at the newborn.

All of them looked at Sirius with awe and admiration. "We now officially have a new member of the Marauder Pack!" James whisper exclaimed. "Does the cutie pie have a name yet?" James asked. Sirius started to nervously laugh. "Yeah about that…..I have no bloody idea what to name her." He admitted as Lily walked into the kitchen.

"Okay…let's start with her first name…pick a letter out of the alphabet, Moony." Sirius told Remus. "Uhhhh…R?" He answered. James silently accioed a girl name book for R's.

He opened the book and started to list a bunch of names.

"Rachel?"

"Too Generic."

"Rebecca?"

"Uhhhh…No."

"Ruth?"

"Nope."

"Riley?"

"Not feeling it."

"Renee?"

"No"

"Rosemary?"

"Too…No."

"Rita?"

"FUCK NO!"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! DO NOT CURSE WITH A BABY IN THE ROOM!"

"Rosalie?"

"Umm….She doesn't seem like a Rosalie."

"Rai?"

"Rai?" Sirius asked. "Rai Black…..I like it. What about you guys?" Sirius asked the other men in the room. "She looks like a Rai….the name's pretty also." Remus said to his best mate. "Yeah I like it, Pads." James agreed.

"Great! Now all we need is a middle name-"Sirius stopped in mid-sentence when Miss Lily Evans re-entered the room and sat next to James.

"Hey Lils?" Sirius asked. "Yeah?" She asked slowly and carefully. "You know I love you, right?" He said. "Okay, what do you want?" She asked. "Can I name Rai after you? You know, Rai Lily Black?" He asked.

Instead of being pissed at Sirius and hexing him into oblivion, she looked thoughtful. "Okay but as long as I can decorate her nursery." Sirius, knowing she would be destroying Moony and Padfoots Place's Masculinity streak; it was bound to happen eventually. "Deal; now we officially have Rai Lily Black in our home." Sirius announced with the baby in question still sleeping peacefully.

And that was the day when Emily Marie White, daughter of Kelsey and Adam White, turned into Rai Lily Black. That was also the day when Kelsey and Adam White were tortured to death by Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange.

Authors Note

And here is next chapter! So, I thought I would make a SPECAIL backstory for you guys about her parents but first I want to just say…HI!

How are you guys? (Crickets) Nice to know my dear minions!

Next Chapter: Jily stuff, Nursery and first check up by our one and only Andromeda Tonks.

Rai is pronounced 'Rae' or 'Ray' if you had trouble pronouncing that.

Now here is the backstory!

Kelsey and Adam White were the definition of 'made for each other.' Kelsey White nee Baker (who was a sweetheart and cared for everyone) that housed in Gryffindor muggleborn from northern Scotland with black hair and gorgeous lilac eyes that glistened and glimmered all moments of the day. Adam White was a shy Ravenclaw (who everyone got along with) from Southern Ireland with; of course, Auburn hair with light brown eyes that always had a curious glint attachted to them.

The two started dating when a winter masquerade ball that was announced and Adam asked her to the dance (with great difficulty I might add).

And at the masquerade ball, Adam took Kelsey down to the old Oak tree by the lake and kissed her shyly and timidly. Sparks flew and the two started dating and married right out of Hogwarts.

Two weeks after the honeymoon, the couple found out they were expecting a small baby girl and the two couldn't have been more excited.

Unfortunately, the Whites were found by the death eaters and were forced to murder the two….even though they were oblivious to the small baby girl.

On March 1st, 1978; Emily Marie White was born with her mother's looks and her Dad's light brown eyes. But, as sad as it is, the couple were forced to give up their daughter and, after a long and emotional farewell, Kelsey bundled Emily up and set her behind Honeydukes; 4 hours before Sirius found her.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings My Minions...

You know, I have no excuse really, being gone this long and worrying you guys so much...and I really am sorry. I am also sorry for not updating on two stories: Happy Endings and Broken Hearted. So, I re read through them and I am really embarrassed by the quality of them. I mean, they are so bad that I cant branch off from where I had left off. So, I found a grand solution to this.

For the next few weeks (most likely more, knowing how much homework I still have to do in that time), I am going to rewriting these stories, giving them the proper care and apriciation they need. As for Unexpected Blessings and His Everything...I have a lot written on the both of them and a lot of story development still going on...so just hang in there for a bit.

I want to thank you guys for being there, and I hope I am forgiven with time.

I will see you in the future my beautiful minions.

Byee!


End file.
